Moment imprévu
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Kanda, Allen, un autre robot stupide de Komui qui déraille et voila qu'il se retrouve dans les griffes de l'être le plus antisocial qu'il connaisse. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ! Yullen.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir lecteurs et lectrices ! Je sais que devrais être en train de travailler sur mon BTS ou sur ma fic _Flawless Bond _mais j'ai retrouvée ce Oneshot que j'avais commencé il y a déjà quelques mois et j'avait envie de le terminer. Ca, plus j'avais déjà écrit la majeure partie et il ne me restait plus que le Lemon ... qui m'a prit au final les 2/3 de la fic, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit et j'espère qu'il plaira.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>C'était difficile à dire, et encore plus à l'imaginer de la part de la personne la plus antisociale de toute la Congrégation mais Kanda était de bonne humeur, ou en était proche, du moins pour lui. Il était partit sur une mission de trois semaines en solo, avait pu détruire autant d'Akuma qu'il voulait et revenait avec une Innocence en main. Tout ce qui importait pour lui. En revanche sa bonne humeur s'effondra lorsqu'il passa l'immense entrée de la tour.<p>

La première chose qui assombrit son humeur fut les cris, les bruits d'explosions et de pas précipités qu'il pouvait entendre alors qu'il ne voyait rien d'inhabituel, le bruit résonnant sur les murs contrastant horriblement avec le silence de la nuit qui régnait dehors. La seconde, quand il s'avança dans les couloirs, fut le sol trempé, et après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, ce n'était pas que le sol mais les murs aussi. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné de voir le plafond dans le même état s'il pouvait le voir.

Un cri de surprise suivit d'une explosion lui fit prendre automatiquement une position de défense, la main prête à dégainer à tout instant, son regard noir fixant l'angle situé à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'une tignasse blanche apparaisse, le souffle court, poursuivit par un autre robot construit par ce qui leur servait d'Intendant qui essayait de l'attraper. Il eu presque une expression surprise, presque, il n'était pas dit qu'un de ces robots le prendrait un jour au dépourvut, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi la pousse de soja n'activait pas son Innocence pour s'en débarrasser.

Allen ne remarqua même pas la présence de Kanda alors qu'il essayait d'échapper au robot fou qui le poursuivait maintenant depuis une bonne heure – et tout ça sans avoir eu le temps de manger, vous imaginez bien alors l'état dans lequel il était ! – La journée avait pourtant commencée normalement, enfin, comme elle peut l'être à la Congrégation, ceci étant avant l'arrivée d'un Komui d'extrême bonne humeur et d'un énième Komurin qu'il qualifiait de « merveille de technologie ». Un robot sensé aider le personnel, Exorciste, Section scientifique et autres dans leur taches. D'abord septique, ils n'avaient pourtant rien trouvés à dire alors que le robot restait calme et aidait en effet les membres de la Congrégation.

Enfin jusqu'à qu'il se mette dans la tête d'aider les Exorcistes, Lenalee la première. Allen n'avait pas tout suivi mais apparemment ça n'avait pas plus à Komui et depuis le robot était – comme ses prédécesseurs – devenu fou, et évidemment il avait fallu qu'il se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait maintenant à courir dans les couloirs, seul, tentant désespérément d'échapper à ce qui l'attendait s'il s'arrêtait tout en réfléchissant à tout les moyens possible pour se venger de Komui. Qui sait, peut-être même que Lenalee l'aiderait ? La jeune femme n'avait pas eue l'air d'avoir aimée ce que le robot avait voulu lui faire ...

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées de vengeance qu'il ne réalisa que trop tard la présence de l'épéiste. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand il le percuta de plein fouet avant d'être repoussé en arrière la seconde d'après, tombant sur les fesses sous le choc. Il releva les yeux vers un Kanda plus qu'irrité, si les muscles tendus et la mâchoire serrée de celui-ci était à dire et oublia momentanément la menace qui accourait derrière lui dans un grand bruit de chocs métalliques. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de se remettre sur pieds quand il le vit dégainer Mugen et se jeta sur le côté pour éviter l'Exorciste qui s'était élancé vers lui, clignant des yeux, abasourdit, lorsque ladite épée trancha un des bras de la machine qui tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, pousse de soja ! Ne reste pas dans le chemin ! Cria Kanda à l'intention d'Allen, réveillant effectivement le plus jeune.

- Mon nom est Allen, idiot de Kanda ! Répliqua t-il en criant tout autant.

Le plus âgé fit un son de dérision que le plus jeune ne connaissait que trop bien et lui envoya un regard meurtrier en retour. Il fut cependant coupé de toute remarque lorsqu'il dut éviter de se faire empoigner par une main métallique et sauta hors de portée tandis que le brun coupait un autre bras. Malheureusement pour lui il fut envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin lorsqu'une des choses qui lui servait de jambes le percuta à l'abdomen, Allen grimaçant quand il le vit percuter le mur violemment.

Il alla pour le rejoindre mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit une ombre le surplomber. Il déglutit. Lentement il releva la tête et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur quand il vit le robot juste au-dessus de lui, ses deux dernières mains descendant déjà pour le saisir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit sous la surprise.

Il entendit à peine la voix de Kanda crier quelque chose et la seconde d'après la machine était percée de part en part par des illusions ... et lui qui était toujours dessous se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os, le bidon d'eau que la machine semblait contenir s'étant déversé sur lui entièrement.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux collègues. L'un, parce que son nouvel état le rendait incrédule et l'autre qui se tenait à quelques mètres par ce qui se trouvait devant lui, ignorant parfaitement les monceaux de métal et les occasionnels crissements qui en provenait.

Allen était sur ses genoux, ayant été brusquement relâché lorsque le robot avait été détruit, ses cheveux blanc trempés collant en partie à son visage tandis que ses yeux étaient écarquillés et regardaient Kanda d'un air perdu et surpris, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de ses vêtements trempés collant à sa peau, son haut blanc laissant transparaître un corps fin mais finement musclé, le tout dans une situation que l'on aurait pu trouver amusant si c'était quelqu'un autre que le stoïque Kanda. Kanda qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et dont le regard commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Kan-

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase Kanda se trouvait déjà devant lui et il se faisait soulever et placé sur une épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien, devant s'agripper au manteau du brun pour ne pas tomber quand celui-ci se mit à courir à grande vitesse dans le dédale de couloirs. Il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître le quartier des dortoirs avant qu'il soit entraîné contre son gré dans une chambre, la porte claquant dans un bruit définitif vite suivi d'un déclic qui ne lui dit rien de bon, encore plus lorsqu'il fut balancé sur ce qu'il réalisa était un lit et qu'il croisa un regard noir où brillait quelque chose qui lui donna des frissons et le fit déglutir difficilement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici mais il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se laisser faire sans rien dire. Il se redressa rapidement, les muscles de ses bras tendus et prêt à riposter mais toutes ses pensées s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.

Quelque chose de tiède et doux, si ce n'est un peu rêche s'était déposé sur ses lèvres, les malaxant et les mordillant, et il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour enregistrer que c'était Kanda qui l'embrassait ! Il tenta de se dégager mais c'était déjà trop tard et le Kendoka avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour le pousser en arrière et lui attraper les poignets, les plaçant brutalement au-dessus de sa tête et coupant court à ses résistances de ce côté-là. Il tourna la tête et inspira un grand bol d'air lorsqu'il fut enfin relâché mais son répit ne fut que de courte durée car Kanda détachait déjà la cravate qu'il portait autour de son cou, ses longs doigts défaisant habilement le nœud d'une main pour enrouler ensuite le tissus trempé autour de ses poignets, celui-ci collant à sa peau et l'immobilisant efficacement, grondant lorsque un de ses coup de jambes manqua de le faire tomber.

- Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, pousse de soja, ou tu n'aimeras vraiment pas ce que vais te faire. Grogna-t-il sourdement, raffermissant sa prise comme pour démontrer ses dires et Allen décida d'arrêter ses gesticulations, rendant à la place le regard noir qui lui était dirigé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, hein ? Je viens de me faire pourchasser par cette saloperie de robot pendant des heures, je n'ai pas encore mangé et maintenant tu me traîne ici pour quoi faire ? M'attacher et m'emb- m'embrasser ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ! Rétorqua-t-il même si à son plus grand désespoir il bégaya sur _ce_ mot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça d'ailleurs ? L'autre Exorciste le déteste, tout le monde le sait, alors pourquoi est-ce que du jour au lendemain il faisait quelque chose comme l'embrasser !

Kanda ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il fit un de ses fameux 'tche' et empoigna sa chemise, l'ouvrant d'un geste qui fit voler plusieurs boutons le tout sous son regard effaré. Ok, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas !

- Kanda ! Qu'est-ce qu- Ouah !

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il fut retourné ventre à plat sur le matelas, les restants de son haut enlevés – ou plutôt déchirés – de son torse le laissant à moitié nu, dans la chambre de Kanda, ledit Kanda assis sur ses jambes avec des intentions plus que douteuses à son égard.

... Il était vraiment mal là. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait cette fois !

Un frisson le parcouru quand quelques mèches des cheveux de Kanda vinrent taquiner la peau sensible de son dos et il dut avaler les sons qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa bouche quand son souffle caressa son cou, la chaleur et le poids provenant de Kanda accueillant contre sa peau froide.

- Ne t'en fait pas tu verras le soleil se lever demain … ou du moins quand tu pourras te lever après que j'en aie fini avec toi. Rectifia-t-il après y avoir pensé. S'il n'y tenait qu'à lui le blandinet ne pourrait pas se lever pendant une semaine mais il n'avait pas envie de se mettre Lenalee à dos. La jeune femme pouvait être vicieuse quand elle le voulait.

Cette remarque ne rassura pas du tout le type parasite, bien au contraire. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et de douleur quand Kanda le mordit au cou suffisamment pour faire couler quelques gouttes de sang et il mordit l'oreiller lorsqu'une langue vint lécher la plaie soigneusement comme pour se faire pardonner avant d'aller découvrir langoureusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Un autre frisson le parcouru quand une main s'aventura sur son torse et traça le contour d'un mamelon avant de le pincer et de le rouler, son corps se tendant involontairement sous les sensations nouvelles et un gémissement de plaisir échappa ses lèvres quand le plus âgé trouva en plus un point sensible à l'arrière de son cou.

Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise lorsque son pantalon lui fut enlevé d'un coup, et à son horreur son boxer avec, le laissant complètement nu sous Kanda qui le regarda avec son regard perçant, Allen tentant de rabattre ses jambes sur lui-même en rougissant quand ce regard descendit avant de remonter vers ses prunelles. Le désir et l'envi qu'il y lit le fit déglutir mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer que ça l'excitait de savoir que le brun le désirait, surtout quand il se sentait durcir sous le regard scrutateur et le damnable air de suffisance qu'il arbora quand il le remarqua.

Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ?

Il cria de douleur quand ses jambes furent écartées sans ménagement et que deux doigts humides le pénétrèrent, amorçant immédiatement des mouvements de vas et vient rapides, les doigts s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque pénétration dans son antre vierge, les mouvements de ciseaux le brûlant si délicieusement qu'il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur quand un troisième les rejoints.

- Ehh~ alors comme ça la pousse de soja aime quand c'est rude, hein ? Qui aurait pu penser ça du petit saint ?

Allen rougit sous cette phrase qu'il l'excita un peu plus et gémit lorsque l'épéiste arrêta ses mouvements et ses caresses, se penchant sur lui jusqu'à lui souffler dans l'oreille :

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en faisant un rapide va et vient avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, arrachant un son de protestation de la part d'Allen. – Tu aimes être sous moi, restreint, me laissant faire comme bon me semble. Regarde comment tu te soulèves encore plus pour mieux t'empaler sur mes doigts, ton sexe est déjà si dur ...

Allen était mortifié mais il ne pouvait que gémir et crier alors que Kanda ponctuait chacune de ses phrases par un mouvement sec et profond, ses doigts frôlant juste une petite boule au fond de lui qui lui faisait perdre toute raison. En revanche le silence ne sembla pas plaire au brun car il retira ses doigts, entrainant un miaulement plaintif de la part du blandinet et agrippa ses cheveux, tirant sa tête légèrement en arrière :

- Répond-moi quand je te pose une question. Tu veux plus, tu veux que je te fasse crier pour que toute la tour t'entende, tu veux que je m'enfonce en toi, que je te pilonne jusqu'à que tu me sentes encore des jours après, dis-moi que tu le veux !

Oui ! Oui il le voulait mais la dernière part de moral qui lui restait lui disait de ne rien dire, de ne pas céder au brun mais ce qu'il disait ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus tellement c'était vrai ! Il n'y avait que Kanda, il n'y avait jamais eu que lui pour lui faire ressentir autant de choses, avec lui, il pouvait être lui-même. Une main ferme enserra son membre tendu et il cria contre l'oreiller quand elle commença des mouvements lents. Les doigts revinrent en lui au même moment, touchant sa prostate avec force et précision et il craqua.

- Ahh- Oui ... Kanda ... Prend-moi, je te veux en moi, je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, que tu me prennes comme une catin, Kand-AHH !

Sans attendre qu'il ait terminé Kanda avait relâché sa prise sur ses cheveux, s'était placé devant l'entrée préparée du plus jeune et s'était enfoncé d'un coup puissant jusqu'à la garde, la prise qu'il avait sur les hanches pales laissant certainement des marques tellement sa prise était puissante. Il n'attendit pas qu'il s'habitue à sa présence et débuta des mouvements rapides et profonds, grondant et haletant sous la déferlante de plaisir que cet étaux chaud et serré prodiguait sur son membre qu'il voyait disparaître et apparaître, l'être sous lui ne pouvant qu'encaisser ses coup de butoirs en criant à chaque pénétration qui venait frapper sa prostate avec force, embrumant sa vision de plaisir non contenu sous la violence de l'acte.

Allen cria d'extasie quand Kanda le tourna sur le côté et plaça une jambe sur son épaule, les coups se faisant plus profond encore alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément au matelas, la boule dans son bas ventre s'amplifiant et se resserrant à chaque coup, menaçante d'exploser à chaque seconde si il continuait de l'empaler aussi sauvagement.

- Kan-da ... je ...

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir il ne vit pas le sourire sinistre qui apparut sur le visage du Kendoka et Allen cria de frustration quand il se retira complètement et que deux doigts allèrent enserrer la base de sa verge, coupant court à tout espoir d'éjaculation.

- Oh non, tu ne viendras que lorsque je te dirais. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai voulu te faire ça, _Allen_, combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te voir si débauché, me suppliant de te prendre comme bon me semble, sentir ton corps s'étirer pour moi. Maintenant si tu veux que je te relâche il faut me supplier.

Allen serra les dents et détourna la tête, mais Kanda n'en voulait rien et il appuya juste assez pour faire entrer le gland de son membre avant de se retirer tout aussi vite, laissant Allen haleter sous le plaisir qui ne lui était pas accordé.

Fichu épéiste voulait absolument qu'il supplie !

Ledit épéiste refit le même manège plusieurs fois, chaque fois allant de plus en plus loin mais s'arrêtant juste avant la glande qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, la main autour de son membre l'empêchant de trouver la jouissance, amenant des larmes perler dans ses yeux sous le plaisir et la douleur de voir la délivrance lui être refusé. Un dernier coup qui cette fois atteignit sa prostate fut ce qui le perdit.

- S'il- s'il te plait Kanda ... laisse-moi ... je t'en prie fait moi venir ! Cria-t-il en tendant un bras vers lui, et Kanda eu un rictus de victoire alors qu'il obligeait le plus jeune et se penchait vers lui, plaçant les jambes de l'albinos autour de sa taille.

- Avec plaisir, _Allen_.

Kanda reprit ses coups de butoirs, allant et venant sans répit, se délectant des cris de plaisir que la magnifique créature dans ses bras faisait et imprima des mouvements sur la verge du plus jeune en se calquant sur le même rythme, le corps pâle s'arquant dans ses bras sous le plaisir décuplé et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leur plaisir si longtemps refoulé fasse surface, les faisant jouir quasiment en même temps dans un cri du prénom de l'autre. Kanda retomba sur le corps en sueur d'Allen, tout aussi essoufflé mais avec encore assez d'énergie pour ne pas écraser le plus jeune et rouler sur le côté, entraînant la pousse de soja avec lui. Les sons emplissant la pièce se turent bientôt et le calme régna de nouveau dans la petite pièce, la question sans réponse d'Allen lui revenant à l'esprit.

- Tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris au juste ? M'emmener de force dans ta chambre et faire … ça, termina-t-il en rougissant légèrement en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et surtout mortifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu les entendre.

- Tche, vint la réponse éloquente. Ta faute, pousse de soja, il ne fallait pas rester là dans une telle position. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'image de débauche que tu donnais ? Et tu as intérêt à ne jamais te montrer ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre que moi car tu n'aimeras pas ce que je te ferais en guise de punition.

- ... Idiot de Kanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, la fin est un peu rapide mais je ne voyais pas une fin se terminant avec l'aveu de leur amour ou autre chose, à prêt tout on parle de Kanda ici et je ne voulais pas le faire trop OOC.<strong>

**Ps : est-ce que je suis la seule à penser que la traduction française pour Moyashi et Bakanda sonne complètement nulle. Je me suis dit que pour cette fois que me tiendrais à elles mais je crois que je vais revenir au bon vieux Moyashi et Bakanda.**

**Voila pour cette fois, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
